The invention relates to a package for stacks of folded tissues, especially paper handkerchiefs, having a wrapper made of paper, (plastic) foil or another flexible packaging material which surrounds the pack contents, and having a withdrawal opening disposed in the region of a rectangular front wall of the wrapper and directed towards an adjoining end wall, and with a closure flap covering the withdrawal opening in the closed position and extending into the end wall and being part of an outer tab of the end wall, with side tabs connected to elongated upright side walls being folded inwards into the plane of the end wall and being connected to further folding tabs of the end wall.